


Damien não gosta de garotas

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Damien in raisins but he's gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff, for pip, its in portuguese, sinceramente eu amo dip, vocês que lutem pra entender gringos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Damien está no Raisins e, na verdade, ele não entende bem o apelo da lanchonete e fica bastante entediado... Isso até que Pip finalmente chega.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Damien não gosta de garotas

Damien pegou mais uma batata frita da cestinha, enquanto estava com o braço apoiado na mesa redonda e o queixo na mão, com uma postura meio curvada para frente. Sua comida estava quase acabando e o pequeno anticristo ainda não tinha entendido porque Kenny achava aquele lugar tão legal...

Certo, seria um _idiota_ se não tivesse percebido, mas Damien ainda não achava o apelo do _Raisins_ assim tão interessante. Na verdade, não achava nada daquela lanchonete atraente em algum nível. A comida era boa, mas nem tanto assim.

Havia uma garota loira cheia de maquiagem no rosto conversando com Kenny, sorrindo daquele jeito falso enquanto perguntava “ _ei docinho, você não quer mais refrigerante?_ ” e Damien se perguntou onde ele tinha arrumado dinheiro para gastar naquele lugar.

Logo quando chegou ali, uma garota ruiva tentou puxar assunto, mas Damien não teve vontade de responder e por isso não tentou nem ser educado. Ela também não pareceu ligar quando a sua resposta foi o pedido de uma porção de batatas fritas.

— Pode trazer mais daquelas bolinhas de queijo, Mercedes?

— Claro querido! — Ela disse de um jeito arrastado e o anticristo revirou os olhos, ainda comendo as batatas fritas. Mercedes piscou para Kenny e acariciou o braço dele. — Daqui a pouquinho eu volto.

O loiro abriu um sorriso bobo e bastante visível – estava com o capuz abaixado – ao mesmo tempo que seguia a menina com o olhar. _Patético_ , pensou o anticristo, mas ficou quieto e voltou a atenção para a comida.

— Damien?

— _Hm?_ — Sua resposta foi monossilábica, desinteressada e não olhou nem mesmo para Kenny.

— Cara, você não tá se divertindo-?

— _Não_. — Lançou um olhar entediado ao garoto do outro lado da mesa. — Aqui é _chato_ , Kenneth, como você me convenceu a vir aqui, mesmo? _Eu não lembro_.

Isso fez um sorrisinho surgir no rosto de Kenny, como se soubesse de algum segredo muito importante. Ele riu e roubou as últimas das suas batatinhas, ganhando um olhar feito em troca.

— Eu chamei o seu _melhor amigo_ também, ai você concordou em vir. — Kenneth apoiou as costas na cadeira e cruzou os braços, ainda com aquele sorriso que irritou Damien profundamente. — Quase fodi a minha _reputação_ por isso, quero um obrigado depois.

— _Que reputação?_ Vai se foder-

— De verdade, Damien, por que tu só não chama o Pip para sair de uma vez?

A vergonha subiu pelo rosto de Damien ao mesmo tempo que ele teve muita vontade de atear fogo em Kenny e todo aquele maldito lugar. Felizmente outra pessoa tomou toda a sua atenção antes que realmente fizesse isso.

Phillip, com as roupas excessivamente britânicas de sempre, andou rapidamente para perto. Ele deu um sorriso nervoso para os dois que já estavam na mesa, com as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

— Olá, companheiros! Perdoem-me pelo meu terrível atraso.

— Tá tudo bem Pip, senta ai.

— Hey, Pip. — Damien cumprimentou o inglês tentando soar calmo, mas por pouco não conseguiu quando ele deu um daqueles sorrisos absolutamentes lindos na sua direção.

Logo ele estava sentado no último lugar vago à mesa e deu apenas um rápido olhar ao redor antes de já começar a falar:

— Esse lugar é bastante diferente, Kenneth…

— A comida é boa. — Kenny deu os ombros e estreitou os olhos para Damien, que precisou se controlar para não xingá-lo alto. — O que você achou do ambiente?

— Devo confessar que eu não estou muito habituado. — Gaguejou por um instante, soando bem encabulado. — As meninas aqui se vestem de um modo bastante _empoderado_ …

Nesse momento uma das garotas se aproximou da mesa, de Pip, sorrindo daquele jeito falso que Damien _nunca_ iria gostar. Imediatamente o garoto britânico ficou nervoso, corou e gaguejou, sem conseguir realmente falar nada. 

Nesse momento Damien sentiu algo estranho no estômago, _uma sensação muito ruim_.

— Hey, _gatinho_ , pode me chamar Ferrari. — Ela era uma garota de cabelo castanho e com uma sombra verde forte nos olhos, que chegou perto até demais do loiro. O anticristo não conseguiu não olhar feio. — Vocês parecem muito mais legais que esses outros idiotas, já pediram alguma coisa?

— N-na verdade eu acabei de chegar.

— Ora, então eu posso sugerir o prato de frango frito? Aposto que você vai gostar, _docinho_.

— Não vejo por que não experimentar… — O rosto de Pip enrubesceu ainda mais quando Ferrari tocou no ombro dele.

— Eu trago em alguns minutos, _fofo_.

O loiro ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto isso Kenny riu e Damien fechou a cara, olhando para outra direção. Não estava gostando disso, de jeito nenhum.

— _Jesus Cristo_ — Pip respirou fundo, tentando se recompor e riu sem graça. — que garota de _atitude_ , não? Com aquela regata _mostrando os ombros_ …

— Toda regata é para mostrar os ombros, Pip. — Kenneth falou sorrindo, olhando para Damien de um jeito provocador. Inferno, ele estava fazendo isso de _propósito_ , tudo que o moreno sentiu foi ódio. — A Ferrari é bem bonita, não é?

_Isso era ridículo!_ Por que todas aquelas meninas tinham _nomes de carros!_?

— _C-claro-_

Já chega, Damien estava começando a se sentir mesmo mal e não ficaria mais ali para escutar disso. Não queria.

Pegou algum dinheiro no bolso da calça e jogou em cima da mesa, logo depois se levantou e foi direto para a saída sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Pip assistiu Damien ir embora sem entender absolutamente nada do que tinha acabado de acontecer e se encolheu quando ele bateu a porta, colocando a mão fechada em um punho sobre o peito. Ele, Damien, pareceu um pouco chateado, o loiro só realmente não entendeu o motivo disso.

Enquanto isso, uma garçonete loira trouxe uma porção de alguma coisa frita para Kenny, que agradeceu com um sorriso. Ele também olhou por onde o anticristo tinha ido embora, riu, pegou uma das bolinhas de queijo e comentou, com um tom de zombaria que o britânico não percebeu:

— Hm, o que será que deu no Damien?

— Ele parece chateado. — Respondeu genuinamente preocupado, lentamente abaixando a mão. — Me pergunto o que aconteceu-

— Ai meu Deus, Pip — O outro loiro riu alto. — você é _mesmo_ um idiota!

— _Perdão_?

Ele apontou com o polegar para a porta, enquanto sorria de um jeito debochado:

— Ele gosta de você, cara. — Phillip o encarou em choque e Kenny riu ainda mais. — Tipo, _gosta muito._ Tu nunca percebeu?

Ficou quieto por alguns segundos, tentando pensar em algo para responder isso e não conseguiu. Não, Pip realmente nunca tinha percebido nada que Kenneth estava falando antes, então Damien ficou chateado porque…

— Eu não acredito que vou precisar mesmo desenhar. — Ele reclamou, mas soava como uma brincadeira. — Damien gosta de você e ficou puto, porque ele acha que tu não gosta dele, o que obviamente não é verdade.

— _Eu gosto dele…?_

Nesse momento Kenny bateu com a mão na própria testa, cobrindo boa parte do rosto. Logo ele arrastou a mão para baixo e encarou Pip como se não acreditasse no que ele tinha acabado de falar:

— Sim, você gosta e não é possível que eu tenha sido o único a perceber isso.

Isso fez Phillip parar por um momento e pensar em tudo, pois ele realmente não tinha percebido isso sobre si mesmo. Mas voltando e lembrando dos momentos em que gostava de ficar junto de Damien, de como tinha ficado animado para encontrar com ele hoje, do jeito que tinha vontade de sorrir quando via ele sorrindo…

Corou no momento que percebeu que, na verdade, Kenneth estava certo.

— Você deveria ir atrás dele.

— Eu sei. — Pip estava prestes a se levantar, até que lembrou do pedido. — Mas é a comida-?

— Não se preocupa com isso, só vai atrás do seu homem logo Pip.

Mais uma vez ver a vergonha subiu pelo seu rosto e apenas deixou uma nota de cinco dólares na mesa antes de se levantar e praticamente correr para fora. Olhou ao redor, não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos desde que Damien saiu, ele não poderia estar muito longe, certo?

Não precisou ir muito longe na verdade, andou apenas até a lateral do restaurante, onde o anticristo estava perto da saída dos fundos e havia uma lata de lixo. Damien olhava para o chão com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco, sem fazer nada demais e com a mesma postura irritada de antes.

Deu alguns passos até lá antes de chamá-lo pelo nome:

— _Damien_?

Tinha parado naquele lugarzinho patético pois simplesmente não soube para onde ir depois de sair fazendo aquela cena, mas ainda estava com aquela dorzinha no peito. Uma dor de sentimentos que era quase física.

Virou o rosto na direção da voz assim que notou que não estava mais sozinho, encarando Pip por alguns segundos e pronto para também sair dali. Mas, antes disso, precisou perguntar:

— O que você quer, Pip?

— Você está bem? — Ele não respondeu e se aproximou mais, com os dedos cruzados das duas mãos na frente do corpo. Os dois eram praticamente da mesma altura, talvez com o loiro poucos centímetros mais alto e quase não dava para perceber. — Você saiu daquele jeito, eu fiquei preocupado-

— Eu tô bem sim. — Cortou. — Só não tava afim de ficar lá.

Pip nunca iria gostar de Damien, não como o anticristo gostava dele. Inferno, só queria ficar sozinho! Será que era pedir tanto assim não precisar olhar no rosto daquele britânico agora!?

— Você não parece bem, Damien.

— _E o que você sabe-!?_

Quase engasgou quando ele, discretamente, colocou a mão dentro do bolso do seu casaco e segurou a sua, puxando delicadamente para fora. Olhou atônito para os olhos azuis de Phillip e gaguejou alguma coisa incompreensível, pois realmente todas as palavras tinham fugido da sua mente, enquanto o loiro deu um sorriso tímido e estava com o rosto apenas levemente corado:

— Eu me sinto terrivelmente mal por não ter notado isso antes, Damien.

Ainda estava sem saber o que fazer, mas havia entendido e apenas apertou levemente a mão do loiro, sentindo a pele embaixo das garrinhas.

— Sempre fui um pouco avoado, mas isso-

— _Mas você não gosta de garotas?_

Quando Damien falou aquilo sem pensar, sentiu que poderia morrer de vergonha. Queria se esconder em algum lugar, tinha sido tão estúpido! Por que diabos ficava idiota daquele jeito perto dele!?

— Bem, _sim…_ Mas isso não importa — Pip respondeu daquele jeito nervoso, ansioso, ao mesmo tempo tentando manter alguma compostura. — eu gosto mais de você.

Estreitou os olhos para o britânico, que olhou para os lados meio sem saber o que fazer. Damien pensou um pouco naquelas palavras, estava curioso para não falar desacreditado:

— _E tem como…_?

— _Acho que sim?_ — Havia alguma incerteza no jeito que o loiro falou, no sorriso inquieto também. — Eu gosto de você, então isso deve ser alguma coisa.

O anticristo estava pronto para fazer mais alguns questionamentos, mas todas as palavras escaparam por entre seus dedos depois que Phillip lhe beijou na bochecha. Durou apenas dois segundos e depois disso encarou o outro menino, com os olhos arregalados, completamente quieto e sem perceber que o seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha, bastante vermelho. 

Mas o silêncio durou tempo demais e Pip começou a ficar encabulado com o jeito que o moreno olhava para ele:

— _Damien-?_

Mas subitamente Damien se jogou em cima de Pip, colocando os braços por cima dos ombros do loiro e beijou ele nos lábios, já com os olhos fechados. Foi por pura sorte que os dois não se desequilibraram e logo Pip também lhe segurou, alegremente aceitando aquele beijo.

Foi um momento mágico pelos cinco ou seis segundos que durou, pois o barulho da foto destruiu o clima de um jeito instantâneo e efetivo até demais. Foi Damien quem se afastou primeiro e quando viu Kenny a poucos metros de distância, com a câmera do celular apontada para os dois e aquele sorrisinho casual desagradável no rosto, teve muita vontade de quebrar ele no soco junto daquele celular.

— Se quiserem continuar ai, eu só tô _registrando_ o momento-

— Mccormick, seu filho da puta! — O anticristo gritou com raiva e se afastou ainda mais de Phillip. — _Eu vou te matar!_

Damien foi atrás de Kenny pronto para queimá-lo e o pobre alvo da fúria do filho do Diabo já tinha se preparado para fugir antes disso. Pip até tentou segui-lo e chamou alto pelo seu nome, mas o anticristo não estava escutando. 


End file.
